Cav de Ouro em: “Futebol na Tarde de Domingo“
by felipe.kuringa
Summary: Após tantas batalhas, os Cavaleiros de Ouro finalmente ganham direito a um descanso. Com o entretenimento de seus filhotes em mente, Shion organiza uma partida de futebol na Casa de Touro... Todos estão presentes e a confusão é a única certeza!
1. Declaração Inicial

**Declaração Inicial:**

Declaro que a obra **Saint Seiya – Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco**, não me pertence – sequer pertence a algum parente meu.

Tudo o que for aqui citado não passa de uma ficção (da ficção), e não deve ser levado em conta na hora de discutir qual Cavaleiro é mais poderoso que o outro.

Todos os personagens foram criados por **Masami Kurumada**, e apenas o conteúdo assinado por ele é considerado oficial.

Os Dourados NUNCA jogaram futebol no Anime ou no Mangá. Amém.

Ass: Masami Kurumada...

Ok, mentira...

**Ass: Felipe Cury – Kuringa.**

PS: Estou rindo muito enquanto escrevo isso.


	2. Um Dia para Descansar

_**Capítulo 1: Um Dia para Descansar**_

_(Muita conversa na lateral da Casa e Touro... Todos estão de shorts e camiseta...)_

**SHION:** Ok, ok... Ajeitem-se, pessoal!

_(A conversa continua...)_

**SHION:** Ei... Ei...Ei!!

_(Ninguém dá atenção…)_

**SHION:** OUUU CARALH!! DÁ PRA CALAREM A BOCA?!?!?!

**SHION:** Pff... Ok... Agora que estão todos calminhos, vamos organizar a coisa. Vocês, pela dedicação em proteger o Santuário e Atena, merecem um descanso... Então, vamos fazer uma partida de futebol, como Aldebaran sugeriu...

**CAMUS:** (comentando baixinho com Afrodite) Minha idéia da viagem para a Sibéria era muito mais interessante...

**AFRO:** Ou passar a tarde no Shopping...

**SHION:** Querem compartilhar algo com seus companheiros, Camus e Afrodite??

**CAMUS E AFRO:** (abaixando a cabeça) Não, Senhor...

**SHION:** Muito bem... Então... Eu serei o juiz da partida... E teremos a ilustre presença de Atena (aponta para Saori, sentada nas escadarias, próxima à Casa de Touro). Então, quero um jogo justo! Quem vai querer escolher os times?

**SAGA:** EU! EU! (mira o olhar em Shaka)

**SHAKA:** EU! EU! (mostrando o dedo do meio para Saga)

**SHION:** (pensando) Sempre esses dois...

**SAGA: **PAR!

**SHAKA:** ÍMPAR!

_(Saga joga dois... Shaka, os cinco dedos)_

**SHAKA:** Uhú! Já comecei ganhando!

**SAGA:** Dedão não vale! Todo mundo sabe disso!

_(Rápida discussão entre os Dourados)_

**SHION:** Como eu nunca brinquei disso, deixemos a decisão para Atena! Por Favor?

_(Todos olham para Saori com olhares esperançosos)_

**SAORI:** Puts... Sinto decepcioná-los, mas quando era criança, só brincava de Jô-Ken-Pô!

**SAGA E SHAKA:** (virando-se um para o outro na velocidade da luz!) Jô-Ken-Pô!! (os cosmos dos dois explodem!)

**SAGA:** Huhuhuhu!! Papel ganha de pedra!! Loser!! (apontando para Shaka! – que rivalidade!)

_(Shaka joga seu cosmo em direção à Saga...)_

_(Algum tempo depois...)_

**SHION:** Ok, ok... Já que Saga se recuperou (alguns gemidos ao lado...), vamos à escolha dos times... Pode começar...

**SAGA:** Eba!! Eu escolho o Mú!! Goleirão!!!

**SHAKA:** (pensando) Merda... Isso quer dizer que quem vai ficar no gol do meu time sou eu!

**SHION:** Shaka?

**SHAKA:** Err...hum.. Então eu escolho o Aiolia! ... (pensando) Já que me garanto como goleiro, vou fazer um time bastante ofensivo!

**SAGA:** O que mais entende de futebol! Deba!

**SHAKA:** Vai tomar no c! Shura vem pra cá!

**SAGA:** Camus!

**SHAKA:** Máscara… (quando Máscara da Morte se aproxima de Shaka, este cochicha) Se fizer o Saga sangrar durante a partida, te pago um cachorro-quente!

**MASC:** (todo sorridente – um misto de sorriso aterrorizante com o de uma criancinha prestes a ganhar um pirulito do pai) Certeza, parceiro!

_(Logo ao lado, sentados na grama, estão os Cavaleiros de Peixes e Escorpião)_

**MILO:** Aiai... Espero não ser o último a ser escolhido...

**AFRO:** Sinto muito, mas vai!

**MILO:** A é? E posso saber por quê?

**AFRO:** Porque eu, o Cavaleiro mais belo de todo o Santuário, jamais fica por último, seu retardado!

**MILO:** Sei... Sei...

**SAGA:** Afrodite!

_(Milo de queixo caído... Afrodite sai desfilando...)_

**AFRO:** Ops... Mal aí...

**SHAKA:** (olhando para MILO) Ta, ta... Vem logo pra cá então...

**SHION:** (suspirando, aliviado, e pensando) Nossa... Nem acredito que conseguiram fazer isso sem grandes problemas!

_(Conversa no Time de Saga, na preparação para o jogo)_

**SAGA:** Ok, ok... Fui eu quem escolheu o time… mas como eu não entendo muito de futebol, vou deixar as táticas com o Deba, aqui!! XD

**DEBAS:** Como sempre...

**MU:** Saga só quis escolher time porque gosta de aparecer, como sempre!

**SAGA:** Ahh! Vão à merda todos vocês!

**AFRO:** Alo-ow! O tempo ta passando!

**DEBAS:** Humm... Bem, Mu, você fica no... Ei... Aonde você tá indo?

**MU:** Pro gol... Onde eu fico plantado em todos os jogos…

**DEBAS:** Hehehe… é que você tem talento pra coisa... Err... Camus, você fica na zaga! Afro no meio do campo...

**AFRO:**...Florido?

**DEBAS:** Heim?

**AFRO:** Posso decorar do meu jeito?

**DEBAS:** Não, é pra deixar como está!

**AFRO:** (virando a cara e saindo todo bravo em direção ao campo) Humpff! Grama! Grama! Quer plantinha mais sem graça!?

**DEBAS:** Aiai... Bem, eu e Saga ficamos na ofensiva! Combinado?

**CAMUS E SAGA:** (os únicos que ainda estavam ali...) Combinado!

_(Conversa no time de Shaka)_

**SHAKA:** Ok, vocês atrás comigo só vão encher o saco... Então, é o seguinte: Ataquem com tudo! Quero os quatro pra cima deles! Podem quebrar a perna deles, fazer o que quiserem, mas marquem gols! Estamos entendidos?

_(Aiolia, Shura, Máscara e Milo se olham...)_

**MILO:** (tomando a iniciativa que nenhum os outros teve coragem de tomar) Puts... Você é chato, heim!

**SHAKA:** Você pode sair do time se quiser! Só ta aqui porque não tive escolha! Por mim, pegava até a Saori no teu lugar!

**MILO:** Ora, seu!

**SAORI:** (via telepatia) Shaka, eu ouvi o que você disse! Agora, com a raiva que peguei de você, ajudarei apenas o outro time com meu cosmo! Se ferrou! Hihihihi!

**SHAKA:** (virando na direção de Atena, se ajoelhando e juntando as mãos) Por favor,...

**SAORI:** (berrando!) Nã-na-ni-na-não! Vai ter que arcar com as conseqüências!

_(Uma lágrima escorre pelo rosto de Shaka, que é amparado pelos companheiros)_

**SAORI:** (agora com peninha) Ta bom, ta bom... Mas não fique assim!

_(E o Cavaleiro de Virgem sai pulando de alegria feito uma gazela!)_

**MU:** (observando a cena de longe, pensa) Vou me lembrar disso quando falhar em alguma missão... hehehehehe...


	3. “Specters vs Melhores” “Saga vs Shaka”

_**Capítulo 2: "Specters vs. Os Melhores" ou "Saga vs. Shaka"?**_

**SHION:** Ok, ok! Todos no campo agora! Vamos começar... Alguém tem alguma dúvida antes do jogo?

_(Milo levanta a mão)_

**SHION:** (já colocando a mão na cabeça) O que foi, Milo?

**MILO:** Eu quero saber por que é que eu sou tão injustiçado!

**SHION:** Mas... Do que é que você está falando?

**MILO:** Por que é que eu não tenho um campo de futebol no quintal da minha casa também?

**SHION:** Bem, porque achamos que seria melhor que fosse aqui... Mas, você não é injustiçado por isso! Só o Aldebaran tem um campo! Todos concordaram com isso!

**MILO:** Eu sei, eu sei! Mas, veja bem: O Mu tem um lugar só pra consertar armaduras na Casa de Áries, o Deba tem um campo de futebol, o Saga tem duas casas! Dae o Máscara tem um salão com cabeças, Shaka tem um jardim enorme, Aiolia ganhou a Casa de Sagitário de herança, Dohko tem uma casa de campo... Shura tem uma estátua toda chique, Afrodite tem jardins e mais jardins!

**SHION:** Hmm... Veja bem... Camus também não tem nada!

**CAMUS:** Mas queria ter!

**AIOLIA:** Vocês já têm um ao outro para se consolarem! Hahahaha!

_(Todos caem na gargalhada... Máscara da Morte ri de forme escandalosa!)_

**MILO:** (envergonhado) Engraçadinho...

**CAMUS:** (constrangido) Demais...

**SHION:** Ah! Que seja, discutiremos isso tudo na próxima Reunião Dourada! Agora, podemos começar esse maldito jogo?

_(Afrodite levanta a mão)_

**SHION:** Ai, Zeus! O que foi agora?

**AFRO:** Precisamos de nomes...

_(Shion levanta a sobrancelha)_

**AFRO:** Nomes! Para os times!

**SHURA:** Eu concordo!

**SHAKA:** Nós seremos "Os Melhores"

**SHURA:** Por que é que você escolhe o nome?

**SHAKA:** Porque sou o mais forte, inteligente e criativo Cavaleiro de Ouro!

**CAMUS:** E qual será o nome do nosso?

**SAGA:** Que tal "Espectros"? Em nome dos velhos tempos?

**CAMUS:** Saga, aqueles não eram bons tempos...

**SAGA:** Ah... Não?

**AFRO:** Muito bom! Mas vamos chamar de "Specters"... Em inglês é muito mais belo!

**DEBAS:** Que seja, ok...

**SHION:** Ta, ta! "Specters" contra "Os Melhores"... Agora não quero mais ninguém falando e vamos começar essa MERDA de jogo!

**TODOS OS DOURADOS:** Sim, Senhor Grande Mestre Shion...

**SAGA:** Err... Quem começa com a bola?

**SHAKA:** Eu começo! Você já começou escolhendo!

**SAGA:** Ta, ta... Não vou discutir com uma mulherzinha chorona como você!

**SHAKA:** (berrando de forma descontrolada) O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ DISSE?

**SHION:** Chega vocês dois! Shaka, comece logo com o jogo! E Saga, pare de amolar o pobrezinho...

**SAGA:** (resmungando com o time) Hmpf... Capaz de ele chorar se perder o jogo...

**AFRO:** Correção, ele não vai ganhar o jogo! Eu me recuso a perder!

_(O apito do Grande Mestre Shion soa pelas Doze Casas, dando início à partida!)_

**SHAKA:** (gritando do gol) Passa a bola pra ele, Aiolia, passa! Não seja fominha!

**AIOLIA:** (já sem paciência com a competitividade de SHAKA) Fica quieto no gol e deixe que nós fazemos a nossa parte seu...

_(Aiolia sente a bola sumir de seu domínio!)_

**DEBAS:** (com a bola entre os pés e sorrindo) Não dorme no ponto, gatinho!

**AIOLIA:** Desgraçado! Volta aqui!

_(Aldebaran e Saga avançam pelos adversários! Aiolia corre atrás de Aldebaran, Shura tenta marcar Saga, Máscara se coloca na frente deles, Mu dorme no gol, Milo está discutindo com Shaka!)_

**SHAKA:** (empurrando MILO para o lado) SAI DA MINHA FRENTE E... AHHHHHH!! Alguém segura esses dois! Façam alguma coisa que pare eles!

**MASC:** Lá vou euuuu!!!!

_(Aldebaran pedala, pedala, pedala e (vai Robinho!) pedala mais um pouco, deixando o Cavaleiro de Câncer no chão e, conseqüentemente, fazendo Aiolia tropeçar feio!)_

**SHAKA:** (quase chorando!) Meu time é formado por um monte de zumbis! Buàààà!!!

**MASC:** (apontando o dedo para DEBA, já cara-a-cara com SHAKA!) Ninguém deixa o Cavaleiro de Câncer no chão! ONDAS DO INFERNO!

**DEBAS:** (olhando para trás!) Heim?

_(Deba some a caminho do Mundo dos Mortos)_

**AFRO:** Não vale!

**SAGA:** Máscara! Você é sem noção!

**MASC:** Isso é o que acontece com aqueles que me desafiam!

**SHION:** (apitando) Máscara da Morte, vá agora mesmo buscar Aldebaran no Mundo Inferior!

**MASC:** Bleh! Como vocês são frescos... Volto num instante! (e some)

**SHION:** Já que temos um de cada time fora, continuem o jogo!

_(Cobrança de falta, Saga bate e...)_

**SAGA:** Ei! Não vale usar técnicas de combate no futebol!

**SHAKA:** (desligando rapidamente o Kahn que usara para defender o chute) Não usei técnica nenhuma... É que defendi na velocidade da luz!

**SHION:** Dessa vez passa... Continuem!

_(Shura pega a bola e segue, acompanhado por Milo e Aiolia, para o campo adversário! Mas Camus, Saga e Afrodite estão no caminho!)_

**CAMUS:** Eu marco o Aiolia, Saga vai no Milo! Afro, pega a bola do Shura, que ele não vai ter pra quem tocar!

**AFRO E** **SAGA:** SIM!

_(Como combinado: Saga e Camus começam a marcar Milo e Aiolia, que têm dificuldades para avançar! Mas... e onde foi para o Afrodite?)_

**AFRO:** (saindo correndo do campo, em direção às mochilas) É que eu esqueci de colocar minha camisa de futebol! Como posso jogar futebol sem minha camisa de futebol?

_(Shura avança rapidamente, e dá um chute que sai cortando o ar!)_

**MU:** Ai, caramba!

**SHION:** GOOOOOOOLLLLLLL!!!! É dOS MELHORES!!!

_(Shura sai pro abraço, acompanhado dos colegas)_

**SAGA:** Afrodite! Sua piranha maldita! Olha o que você fez!

**AFRO:** Isso não vai voltar a acontecer... Agora estou com minha roupa de futebol!

**CAMUS:** Essa camisa... Não é de um time brasileiro?

**AFRO:** É, é sim!


	4. Aqueles Que Vêm do Além!

**_Capítulo 3: Aqueles Que Vêm do Além!_**

_(No Abismo do Mundo dos Mortos...)_

**MASC:** Alô! Debaaa! Cadê você?? Múúúúúú!!!

**DEBAS:** (acenando, de longe) Eu to aqui, ó!

**MASC:** Mas o que diabos você... Ei! Você ta jogando futebol!

**DEBAS:** Sim! Encontrei talentos do meu nível, e resolvi me divertir um pouco aqui!

_(Aldebaran aponta para as figuras a sua volta, todas com mantos negros e encapuzados!)_

**MASC:** Mas... Estes são...! Não, não é possível! Eles não poderiam ter desafiado o Caminho para o Abismo da Morte, não é possível!

**ENCAPUZADO:** O que foi, Máscara da Morte? Surpreso em nos ver?

_(Eles jogam as mantas para longe, mostrando suas camisas verde-amarelas e seus rostos!)_

**MASC:** Armandinho, atacante da Seleção de 1934! Ademir, artilheiro da Copa de 50! Bigode, zagueiro da mesma Copa! E o goleiro Barbosa! Garrincha, Dequinha, Fausto, Germano, Didi, Carvalho, Fontana, Castilho, Doca! Meu Deus! Vocês estão loucos?

**GARRINCHA:** Vai querer jogar? Fica no banco que chega a tua vez!

**MASC:** VOCÊS NÃO ENTENDERAM!! É PRA PARAR COM TUDO AGORA MESMO!

**DEBAS:** Pff... Quem você pensa que é? Hades?

**MASC:** Como se fosse! Quero ordem nessa porcaria, agora mesmo!

**DEBAS:** (cara de menosprezo) Aiai... Mal aí pessoal... Tenho que ir...

**BIGODE:** Bate no Lúcio pra mim! Ele ta muito fora de forma!

_(Máscara da Morte puxa Aldebaran pelo braço e os dois voltam para o Santuário)_

_(Na Casa de Touro, o jogo continua com muita bagunça...)_

**MU:** Olha lá, Mestre! Shaka usou o Kahn denovo!

**SHION:** Bem, é uma ótima forma de treinar, não é mesmo?

**SAGA:** Agora que você diz que vale isso é? Agora que já estamos perdendo por três gols de diferença!

**AFRO:** Como você quer que Mu segure o chute de Shura! Você viu o que ele fez na Casa de Touro!

_(Afrodite aponta para a Casa, já sem um dos pilares principais e com parte do telhado em_ _pedaços!)_

**SHION:** Hmm... Bem...

_(Afrodite, Saga, Mú e Camus cercam Shion e começam a xingar enquanto o outro time cai na_ _gargalhada!)_

**SHAKA:** Pois é, Saga... Uma vez perdedor, sempre perdedor!

**SAGA:** Cale a boca, Barbie! A conversa não chegou aí!

_(Mais risadas!)_

**AFRO:** Como pode o Cavaleiro de Ouro mais Belo perder!?

**CAMUS:** Eu não vou mais aceitar isso!

**MU:** Vamos Specters! Com toda a nossa força agora!

_(E os quatro voltam berrando em direção ao campo, como naqueles filmezinhos idiotas...)_

**SHION:** Ok, voltando ao jogo! Priiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! (Isso foi o som do apito.)

_(Saga parte com a bola, novamente acompanhado por Camus! Mais atrás, Afrodite também avança!)_

**MILO:** Eles ficaram bravinhos, heim!?

**SHAKA:** Isso nunca será problema para nós! Vamos, time!

_(Shura e Aiolia vão com tudo para cima de Saga, que...)_

**SAGA:** Sumam da minha frente, seus malditos! Vão para OUTRA DIMENSÃO!

**AIOLIA E** **SHURA:** Heim? (e somem!)

**SHAKA:** Seu filho da... TESOURO DO CÉU!

**SAGA:** AHHHH!! EU TO CEGO!

_(E passa a bola rapidamente para Camus, que congela o gramado a sua frente para ir deslizando em direção à Shaka!)_

**SHAKA:** Essa bola não vai entrar! KAHN!!!!!!!!

**SAGA:** (meio perdido) Eu consigo me guiar pelo seu cosmo, sua loirinha turbinada! Vamos Specters, como o combinado! EXPLOSÃO GALÁTICA!

**CAMUS:** EXECUÇÃO AURORA!

**AFRO:** (saltando tão alto quanto a Daiane dos Santos) ROSAS PIRANHAS!

**MILO:** Eu vou... AHHHHHHH!! (E sai correndo para longe!)

**SHAKA:** Ferrou!

_(O que se segue é uma explosão formidável, com pó de gelo e pétalas negras para todos os lados! E quando a poeira baixa...)_

**SHION:** GOOOOLLLL!! É dos Specters! CAMUS!

**SPECTERS:** EEEEE!!

**SAGA:** (ainda revoltado) Shaka! Devolva minha visão agora mesmo!

**SHAKA:** (vermelho de raiva!) Não antes de te tirar a audição, tato, o olfato e o paladar!

**SAORI:** Podem se acalmar todos vocês! (eleva o cosmo para curar Saga e, em seguida, trazer Shura e Aiolia de volta) Pronto! Agora, façam as coisas de um jeito mais organizado!

_(Eis que, vindo da Casa de Áries, surgem dois pontos: um laranja e um roxo!)_

**MILO:** O que são aqueles dois pontinhos?

**SAORI:** Aqueles eu não sei! Mas o que é um pontinho brilhante na grama?

**DOURADOS:** ...???

**SAORI:** Uma formiguinha de aparelho! HahHAHAahhaHAhAh

**SAORI:** Vocês não vão rir? Foi uma piada!

**SAORI:** É para vocês rirem! Foi uma ordem!

_(Som de risadas forçadas.)_

**SHION:** Ora! Mas são Dohko e Kiki!

**KIKI:** Boa tarde, Senhor Shion! Olhe só quem eu trouxe para assistir o jogo!

**DOHKO:** Oi!

**SHION:** Dohko! Nem acredito que você aceitou sair daquela cachoeira!

**DOHKO:** (emburrado) Esse peste (apontando para Kiki) me encheu tanto o saco que eu tive que vir!

**AFRO:** (tentando ser hospitaleiro) Mestre Dohko, faz bem respirar novos ares de vez em quando...

**AIOLIA:** (também tentando animar o velhinho) E, depois, podemos ir comer alguma coisa. Vai ser legal!

**DOHKO:** Eu já estou com a idade avançada! Me sinto mais velho do que nunca!

**SHURA:** Por que diz isso?

**MU:** Você está com uma aparência ótima!

_(Afrodite esconde a cara de nojo)_

**DOHKO:** Eu não sei... Ultimamente, só o que tenho feito é ver televisão e sentir o aroma dos meus próprios puns...

_(Todos, inclusive Atena, dão um passo para trás.)_

**DOHKO:** Ho, ho, ho... Mas não se preocupem, vou me segurar enquanto estiver aqui. Agora, o que estão fazendo? E onde está Aldebaran?

**DEBAS:** To aqui!

**MASC:** (comentando baixinho) Puts, aquele velho fedido e chato ta aqui! Vamos voltar e jogar bola com o Garrincha!

**DEBAS:** Agora não podemos, vamos, venha logo.

_(Aldebaran cumprimenta Dohko e para ao ver a camisa do Cavaleiro de Peixes)_

**DEBAS:** Você... Torce pelo São Paulo?

**AFRO:** Mas é claro! Por que a surpresa?

**DEBAS:** Ë que eu nem sabia que você gostava de futebol.

**AFRO:** Não gosto muito mesmo, mas é que essa camisa é linda! Quer coisa mais bela que uma camisa assim, tricolor, com branco, preto e vermelho? São minhas cores preferidas!

**DEBAS:** Ahh... Sim. Agora entendo.

**SHION:** Bem, já que estão todos aqui, voltemos...

**SAORI:** Kiki, Dohko, venham sentar-se comigo!

_(Na velocidade de uma lesma, Dohko começa a ir em direção às escadarias da entrada da Casa de Touro, acompanhado por Kiki e Saori, que lhe oferece colo)_

**DOHKO:** NÃO! Eu posso fazer isso sozinho!


	5. Milo Infeliz, Dourados SemBola!

**_Capítulo 4: Milo Infeliz, Dourados Sem-Bola!_**

_(Voltando ao jogo... Specters 1 vs. 3 Os Melhores)_

**SAGA:** Vamos lá, Deba! Agora você é quem vai ter que pegar o ritmo. Eu, Camus e Afro estamos começando a arrebentar!

**DEBAS:** Mas não está 3 a 1 pra eles?

**SAGA:** Então... Estamos começando!

_(E Aiolia sai com a bola!)_

**SHAKA:** Não vá ser fominha denovo, heim!

**AIOLIA:** EU já falei pra você... Ahhhhhh!! Não! Outra vez!

**DEBAS:** Tsc, tsc! Caindo na mesma técnica mais de uma vez! Você não é digno de uma Armadura de Ouro!

**AIOLIA:** É? Vamos ver se você é digno disso aqui: CÁPSULA DO PODER!

**DEBAS:** (caído no chão) Por que sempre comigo?

**AFRO:** (caindo do céu) Agora a bola é minha! E preparem-se para um show de beleza!

**SHURA:** Mas que diabos é isso?

_(Afrodite aciona o Labirinto de Rosas, e só o que "Os Melhores" vêem é a bola seguindo em direção ao gol!)_

**SHAKA:** Não fiquem olhando! Façam algo!

_(Detalhe da cena: Dohko, em sua santa lerdeza, ainda estava caminhando em direção às escadarias...)_

**SHURA:** Vamos demorar décadas para estraçalhar tantas rosas!

**AFRO:** Se alguém ousar a tocar nas MINHAS rosas, juro que mato!

**CAMUS:** (que correra para Shaka enquanto este estava distraído com Afrodite) Nada de Kahn agora, meu colega!

_(Camus explode o cosmo, empurrando Shaka para longe do gol! Afrodite está chegando! Milo está paparicando Atena! Dohko solta um peido bem fedido e...)_

**SHION:** GOOOOOOOLLLLLL!!! SPECTERS DIMINUI A DIFERENÇA!

**AFRO:** MuHAAUEhaUHAEUhauHu (risada a la Mascara da Morte)

**AIOLIA:** Vamos lá, time! Sem perder tempo agora!

_(Os Melhores tem a posse da bola novamente!)_

**AIOLIA:** Shura, Máscara da Morte, me acompanhem! Milo fica atrás com Shaka!

_(E lá vão eles! Mas os Specters estão logo a frente!)_

**SHURA:** Quero ver vocês pararem agente agora! EXCALIBUR!

**AIOLIA:** LIGHTINING BOLT!

**MASC:** SEIKISHIKI MEKAI HÁ!

_(Afrodite, Saga, Camus e Aldebaran se jogam para os lados numa medida desesperada!)_

**MU:** Eu posso até ser vencido, mas meu chamado foi para defender este gol! Jamais deixarei que passem! PAREDE DE CRISTAL!

**MASC:** Eu me lembro dessa fala! E isso não vai ser legal! Fui! (e dá um pulo para longe!)

_(As técnicas de Aiolia e Shura voltam para eles com força total! Assim como a bola!)_

**SHAKA:** AHHH! Milo, para aquela bola!

**MILO:** Mas o que você quer que eu faça?

_(A bola vai se aproximando)_

**AFRO:** Rápido, pessoal! Metam pressão naquela bola!

**DEBAS:** Ui! GRANDE CHIFRE!

**SAGA:** EXPLOSÃO GALÁTICA!

**CAMUS:** PÓ DE DIAMANTES!

_(As técnicas dos três se unem à bola, que vira um cometa, que passa raspando em Dohko, que ainda estava no meio do caminho para a Casa de Touro!!)_

**SHION:** (segurando uma bola reserva...) Ok, essa é a única bola reserva. Até o momento, temos um empate: Shura marcou três gols para "Os Melhores", Camus, Afro e, agora, Mu, marcaram para os "Specters". Agora, quero que cuidem dessa bola! Specters, embora vocês realmente estejam jogando melhor, terei que marcar falta se voltarem a utilizar técnicas de combate!

**SAGA:** Isso não vai voltar a acontecer!

**DEBAS:** Vamos lá!

**AIOLIA:** A posse de bola é nossa, time! Vamos desempatar esse jogo agora!

**MILO:** Vamos lá!

_(Milo passa para Aiolia, que avança, e passa por Camus, e passa por Saga e...)_

**SHAKA:** Não seja fominha!

_(E Aiolia passa para Máscara da Morte que... Que sai correndo com a bola em direção à Shaka!)_

**SHAKA:** Máscara! O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?

**MASC:** Você ouviu o Mestre Shion, ele disse que os "Specters" estão mais fortes que nós! E a justiça sempre favorece o mais forte!

**SHURA:** Você tá biruta?

**MASC:** Não, vocês é que não querem enxergar! A partir de agora, eu não jogo mais pelos "Os Melhores", jogo pelos "Specters"!

**SAGA:** Só deixo você entrar pro time se marcar um gol!

**AIOLIA:** Máscara! "A justiça está do lado do mais forte" não é o melhor ideal a ser seguido nesse momento, pare!

**AFRO:** Nem nos esforçamos e já conquistamos um fã!

**SAORI:** Bem, ao menos ele está pensando na justiça, não é, Dohko?

_(Dohko, que ainda estava se sentando, faz um barulho estranho...)_

**SHAKA:** Milo, você não fez merda nenhuma nesse jogo! Pare o Máscara da Morte!

**MILO:** Vou das o máximo de mim! AGULHA ESCARLATE!

**SHAKA, AIOLIA, SHURA, MASC, CAMUS, AFRO, MU, SAGA, DEBA, SHION, SAORI, DOHKO, KIKI:** NÃÃÃÃOOOOO!!!!

_(O que se segue é uma explosão inenarrável, que causa uma tempestade, jogando todos para longe! Milo havia estourado a única bola reserva com sua técnica!)_

**SHION:** Bem, é isso. Considerada vitória dos Specters, já que era evidente que eles iriam fazer o gol...

**MASC:** Yeah! Meu time ganhou!

_(Aiolia dá um soco em Máscara da Morte)_

**AIOLIA:**

**SHURA:** Bah! Dei o melhor de mim para acabar nisso... To indo nessa, pessoal!

**CAMUS:** Nossas Casas são para o mesmo lado, então também vou indo! Vamos, Afro!

**AFRO:** Já estou indo... Ah, e Mestre, Domingo que vem, segue meu conselho ta? Shopping é bem mais agradável.

**SHION:** Ta, ta... Que seja.

_(Logo ao lado!)_

**SHAKA:** Nunca mais jogo futebol com você, Milo!

**MILO:** Poxa, foi sem querer!

**SHAKA:** Sempre! Sempre é sem querer!

**AIOLIA:** Ahh... Shaka, vá catar coquinhos você também!

_(E mais pro ladinho...)_

**DOHKO:** O jogo já terminou?

**KIKI:** Parece que sim!

**SAORI:** Hehe... Se o Senhor pretende chegar em casa ainda hoje, é melhor ir andando!

**DOHKO:** Simpática...

_(Ao som de flauta, passarinhos cantando e o som da brisa tocando as folhas; O Sol já se escondendo atrás das montanhas, mas ainda com uma luz muito brilhante e algumas aves voando em direção aos ninhos)_

**DOHKO:** (na forma de narrador, com a voz vindo do além) Assim termina o dia de descanso da grande Elite de Cavaleiros de Atena. Nem tudo deu muito certo, é verdade, mas essa geração vai aos poucos aprendendo o imenso valor da união e amizade que deve existir entre eles...

_(Um som estranho que faz o vento parar, a flauta desafinar e as aves sumirem e se calarem rompe a cena, seguido de um odor característico...)_

**FIM!**


End file.
